


罗带同心

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: *背景是意大利战争期间，大概1520-1521年。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: 短打&甜饼 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 1





	罗带同心

亚瑟已经很久没有见过这样明朗的阳光了。它在原野尽头的群岚后分拂云雾，被山峦模糊的边界切割成万缕金辉，又被空气中凝结的水汽折射成彩色，照亮了空中飞舞着的无数的小小尘埃。

他微微眯起眼睛。清晨的风很轻柔，带着花草和露水的味道。他缓缓整理好袖口，帐外的士兵恭敬地对他行礼。

这是一个令人愉悦的美好早晨，如果没有营地外突如其来的骚动的话。列队的士兵们变得不安起来，亚瑟停下脚步，将目光投向太阳升起的地方。

他看见弗朗西斯从晨光中御马疾驰而来，金色长发在潮湿的晨露中飞散开来，闪烁着与阳光相同的光泽。

他一动不动地站在原地，直到那匹马在他身前不足七英尺处停下，抬起前蹄发出悠长的嘶叫。

亚瑟平静地抬起眼睛。弗朗西斯逆光的脸上表情暧昧不清，但亚瑟听见他含笑的询问：“不知我是否有幸邀请英格兰同我一道骑马出游？”

士兵们依旧哗然。这个不速之客的突然闯入显然让他们惊魂未定，他们惶惶地交头接耳，用惊疑而畏惧的眼神偷偷打量着马上的人。

“你不打一声招呼贸然闯进我的营地，就是为了邀我与你出游？”亚瑟慢条斯理地说，“我还以为是敌人，差点就要下令对你发动攻击。”

“可是你没有。”弗朗西斯依然带着笑意，“我早就知道。”

他坦坦荡荡地摊开手：“你看，我一个人冒冒失失地闯进来，谁也没有带。我相信你，你不会攻击我。”

亚瑟从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑。他目不斜视地从弗朗西斯身边经过，弗朗西斯能很轻易地触到他的头顶。于是他伸出手，格外熟稔地揉了揉那颗脑袋，不出意料地看到亚瑟抬起头，对他回以不满的眼神。

在亚瑟说话之前，弗朗西斯抢先开了口：“你要到哪里去？”

亚瑟不露痕迹地偏开脑袋，继续向前走去。

“不是说要一起出游吗？我去牵马。”

他们并辔缓行在原野上。日光渐盛，已经有些高过了山头，草芒泛着隐隐的清辉，目之所见一片青葱。

“你应该事先告诉我的，我好早做准备。你拜访得这样急，我的士兵们还来不及列队欢迎。”

弗朗西斯无所谓地笑笑：“没关系。你我之间无需这些无用的礼节。”

亚瑟扬起眉毛：“教我礼节的人是你，你宫廷里的礼节也远比我繁复得多。我不认为你有资格说这话。”

弗朗西斯侧目看着身边的人。两三百年里亚瑟依然是少年人的身形，似乎比上一次见面时又高了些，但纤瘦的身板和需要他微微俯视的高度一如既往，只是眉目间沉稳了不少，俨然已有大人的模样。那些孩子气的任性、冲动和骄横被完美地掩藏在那双碧绿的眼睛里，曾经充满野性的森林变成了波澜不惊的古井，再也读不出半点喜怒。

亚瑟被看得有些不自在。他扫了弗朗西斯一眼，又像被烫着一样迅速移开了视线。

“看什么看，有什么好看的？”

——但终究还是个孩子。

弗朗西斯无声地笑了笑，说：“亚瑟，我很能理解你这样做的理由。这很正常，毕竟你还小，但哥哥我已经是成熟的成年人了，早就过了单凭喜恶行事的年龄。”

“第一，我不小了，马上就能跟你一样高。”亚瑟有些气恼，但作为一个已经不小的人，他还是有条有理地对弗朗西斯的话进行反驳。“第二，我没有单凭喜恶行事，我做的所有事情都合情合理。第三，你自认为成熟却武断地说我凭喜恶行事，说明你其实并不成熟。”

弗朗西斯微笑着看了他一眼，饶有所思地摩挲着自己的下巴：“你看，我说一句你要回我十句，仅仅是因为我的话让你不满。我想并没有说错，亚瑟，你还是跟以前一样爱赌气。”

“……”亚瑟一直平静的脸上终于露出不耐烦的神色：“你到底想说什么？”

“我听说几天前，安东尼奥拜访了你。”

“不错，就在我出发之前，他才刚刚从多佛离开。”

弗朗西斯思索了一下，慢慢说道：“我还以为他与罗德里赫结婚以后，已经不把别人放在眼里。看来他们很想跟你亲近。”

“谁让你要抢人家的孩子？”亚瑟冷言相讥，“我没想到你的变态程度已经让你不顾及安东尼奥和罗德里赫的联姻。你明知道瓦尔加斯兄弟向来是他们两个的所有物，亚平宁有不少油水可捞，怎么能让你如愿。”

弗朗西斯微笑着点点头，有些感叹地说：“就为了这个向你示好？那他们倒还挺瞧得起我。”

他突然勒住马鞍。亚瑟不得不也停下来，有些询问地望着他。

“还记得几十年前你刚从这里离开的时候吗？”弗朗西斯望着原野尽头，状似不经意地问道。

亚瑟的眼睛立刻冷了下来。他们用无数黄金、珠宝和锦缎堆起这场声势浩大的会晤，用赛马、射箭和围猎的愉快消遣打发时光，似乎之前所有尖锐的冲突和所有浓烈的情感都从未存在于他们之间。他们心照不宣地对那件事绝口不提，毕竟对双方来说，那都不是一场愉快的回忆。

“我向来喜欢瓦尔加斯兄弟那样可爱的孩子。亚瑟，在你小的时候，我也很喜欢你，但是很可惜，你慢慢长大以后，就不再可爱了。”弗朗西斯的声音温柔而残忍，“我从来没有那样讨厌过一个孩子，现在回想起来也很难相信，就在几百年前，我还很喜欢他。”

他转头看了一眼亚瑟：“我能理解你至今不肯抛却芥蒂，但你需要看清楚当下的情况。”

亚瑟的目光从错愕到了然，再从了然到愤怒，几乎就是在短短一瞬间的事。他握着缰绳的手因为气愤有些发抖：“你不相信我的诚意？”

“不，我相信你。亚瑟，正因如此，我才敢未事先知会就闯进你的营地。”弗朗西斯敏锐地察觉到亚瑟的愤怒，不动声色地握住他的手，“我只是需要知道你全部的真实想法。”

亚瑟抽回手，冷笑：“弗朗西斯，你不要忘了，加莱还是我的领土，你现在是在我的土地上，希望你不要得寸进尺。几天前我就说过，我已经不会再要求你的王位，难道这还不足以说明我的立场？”

“我很想就这事跟你好好辩一辩，但或许现在不是时候。”弗朗西斯冷静地说，“我毫无保留地相信你，你却没有给我同等的回报。我希望你能跟我站在一起，亚瑟。罗德里赫和安东尼奥想让你离开我，但我的身边除了你已经再无他人。”

亚瑟望着弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯的眼睛像极了他最熟悉的大海，没有人知道风平浪静的海面下有多少未知的危险，就像没有人能看透那双温柔又幽深的眼睛。他只在那双眼睛里看见了自己的影子。

“我并没有给他们承诺，但我给了你。”他说。

弗朗西斯没有说话。那双蓝色的眼睛看起来越发深沉了。

亚瑟默默叹了一口气，缓缓摘下自己脖子上的项链。莹润的珍珠在阳光下耀眼得像是湖面的波光，贴着肌肤有些微微的凉意。在弗朗西斯探寻的目光里，亚瑟把项链戴到了他的脖子上。

“这是王给我的。”他说，“你或许认为上下嘴皮子一碰就能给出的承诺没有任何价值，那么假如我把它送给你呢？”

弗朗西斯敏锐地捕捉到亚瑟泛红的耳根。

“这样贵重的东西给了别人，你该如何向你的王交代？”

亚瑟的脸在太阳底下微微发红：“我会好好向他解释。王是聪明人，能理解我的做法。”

弗朗西斯微笑了，带着惊喜、赞叹和释然。他从容地为亚瑟戴上自己的项链，说：“这可不行，总不能让你破费太多。既然你这样慷慨，那我也应该赠予你同样的心意。”

他俯下身，在亚瑟耳边轻声说：“你不会把它弄丢吧？”

他满意地看到亚瑟的耳朵全红了。

“我还有一个要求。”他不依不饶地说。

亚瑟头也不抬：“你说。”

“我希望你明天能拜访我的营地，就像我今天一样。我会对你致以最真诚、最热烈的欢迎。”弗朗西斯重新退回到令人舒适的距离，愉快地说。

想了想，又补充道：“轻车简从，不要带任何人。我只接待你，也只想接待你。”

“可以。”亚瑟轻声说。

风突然不再柔和了，它从他们中间呼啸而过，吹散了亚瑟的回答。草叶随着风声沙沙作响，如同海浪冲刷着礁石，一浪高过一浪，像是亚瑟的心跳。

**Author's Note:**

> APH里有法叔觊觎伊双子的情节，应该就是指这段时期。这其实是奥地利-西班牙哈布斯堡王朝与法国瓦卢瓦王朝的争霸之战，英国是当时双方都想拉拢的对象，其立场也多次变化。提及哈布斯堡组（小少爷&亲分），注意避雷。


End file.
